Lions Walk With Wanderers
by AnorLondo
Summary: Traducción del fic de windsabove. Rowena, una no muerta luchadora, se enfrenta al letal dúo de Anor Londo, al fin. Una súplica de piedad la salva brevemente de la ira del Matadragones. Pero este suceso despierta una colaboración extraña e indispuesta, que cambiará el destino de Lordran para siempre... en cuanto dejen de querer matarse el uno al otro, claro.


**TRADUCCIÓN DE "LIONS WALK WITH WANDERERS", ESCRITO ORIGINALMENTE POR WINDSABOVE.**

* * *

El muro de niebla ante ella brillaba y se tambaleaba, escondiendo cualquier horror que estuviera más allá. Había estado luchando por demasiado tiempo para pensar en otra cosa. Rowena parpadeó unas cuantas veces, ignorando sus brazos temblorosos. A este punto, no había forma de saber si el temblor era debido a los nervios o a su falta de fuerza. Levantó la mirada, sus ojos marrones contemplando la arquitectura grandiosa de Anor Londo.

Cada escalera de caracol, cada guardián encapuchado, cada gigante bruto, la trajeron hasta este momento. El sol brillante arrojaba luz dorada por todas partes, y a primera vista, Rowena pensó en Anor Londo como un refugio de sus adversidades. Tal vez, a pesar de su búsqueda por la Vasija del Señor, estaba siendo demasiado optimista. Sin embargo, no vio alternativa aparte de la desesperación que atormentaba esa tierra. Así que se abrió paso entre sus enemigos, disipando la abrumadora oscuridad de sus pensamientos hasta que se encontró ahí, delante de lo que suponía que era una prueba más. Después de tantas batallas, pensaba que su rencor desaparecería. Su duda indicó lo contrario.

Echó un vistazo al espíritu invocado. Solaire. Aunque tuviera esperanza, Rowena nunca creyó que compartiría su actitud soleada, su escarpada determinación. En una tierra tan consumida por la desesperación, resultaba difícil de creer que alguien fuera tan optimista. Sólo podía esperar que eso, junto con la fuerza de Solaire, la guiara en una nueva lucha.

—Esto… es peligroso. —masculló ella, alzando su espada sobre su hombro mientras lanzó otro vistazo hacia la niebla. —Es la última vez que empuño algo recibido por un Caballero Negro. Pero si ayuda… —Tomó aire, su boca seca. —Solo esta vez. —Sus manos se aferraron firmemente al mango de la espada.

—De acuerdo, Solaire. —Dio un paso enfrente. —Sígueme.

Rowena tomó aire una última vez antes de cruzar la niebla, su compañero espíritu siguiéndola rápidamente. Mientras miraba a sus alrededores, notó los parecidos arcos y agujas que se hallaban en todo Anor Londo. El sol brilló a través de imponentes ventanas ornamentadas, y el suelo de mármol debajo de ella parecía relucir bajo sus rayos. No obstante, lo que era horrorosamente aparente fue la figura de pie al otro lado de la sala.

Un gigante adornado con una radiante armadura dorada guardaba el camino con un martillo increíblemente grande en la mano. Era un escalofriante misterio cómo alguien podía empuñar semejante arma. Se mantenía perfectamente erguido, un centinela en las sombras, esperando su aproximación. Rowena tragó saliva, sosteniendo el arma con todas sus fuerzas mientras avanzaba, preparándose para un impacto inminente. Tras unos cinco pasos, se detuvo. El gigante no movió ni un músculo. Ella lo miró de soslayo, cuestionando si se trataba de una estatua con el propósito de echarla.

El sonido de metal golpeando el mármol llamó la atención de Rowena hacia los balcones superiores.

Casi dejó caer el arma sobre su pie tras ver al caballero dorado allí arriba. Al menos, el lustroso diseño de un león de su armadura le indicaba que se trataba de algún tipo de caballero. Desde su posición en el suelo, solo podía distinguir los desnudos y afilados dientes del casco y la pechera repleta de joyas. Una gran pluma rojiza fluía de fuera la parte superior del casco, y su arma de elección era una larga lanza letal. Rowena se vio brevemente atravesada en el extremo de esta, y tembló.

El caballero volvió su atención hacia ella, congelandola con una simple mirada. Incluso sin ojos visibles, perforaba hacia su alma. Ella dio un gemido agudo cuando, momentos después, el caballero saltaba por encima de la barandilla del balcón. El gigante movió su agarre en el martillo, empuñándolo con ambas manos. Después, el caballero aterrizó grácilmente al lado de su compañero, apenas doblando las rodillas mientras lo hizo. Los dos estuvieron quietos un momento mientras Rowena procesaba rápidamente la situación.

—Solaire, —susurró ella, —si me escuchas…

El caballero desplazó su agarre en la lanza, lanzándose hacia ella antes de que pudiera reaccionar.

—¡CORRE!

La brisa del movimiento de la lanza fluyó ante la cabeza de Rowena cuando ella rodó y comenzó a esprintar. Una columna cercana se desplomó. Ella gritó, esquivando los escombros. El gigante estaba alcanzándola cuando ella se levantó. Un balanceo de su martillo casi la catapultó contra la pared. Rowena rodó y empujó su espada en su pierna. Una risotada resonó en su oído. Algo delgado le golpeó el torso. Electricidad corrió a través de su cuerpo al volar e impactar contra el suelo. Ella tomó aire, y se tambaleó al ponerse de pie. Solaire estaba distrayendo al caballero. Ella alzó la mirada, gritando de nuevo cuando el martillo casi la aplastó. Un trago rápido de su frasco de Estus la salvó de la muerte.

El borde del martillo del gigante atrapó su pierna antes de que pudiera esquivarlo. Su impacto contra el suelo resultó fuerte, y un chillido escapó de su garganta tras el contacto. Risas la helaron nuevamente. Tras unos segundos, Rowena se levantó, troteando lentamente alrededor de su enemigo. Ella osciló su espada, y el metal chirrió contra el mármol antes de atravesar la armadura y llegar hasta la carne. El gigante tropezó, y Rowena agitó de nuevo su espada. El dolor quemó en sus hombros. Ella se impulsó contra el suelo para evitar un martillazo. Su armadura y huesos colisionaron y se quedó sin aire en los pulmones, quedándose boca abajo. La base del martillo del gigante se elevó sobre ella. Rowena cerró los ojos, preparándose para el impacto.

En segundos, el gigante soltó un rugido agonizante. Rowena abrió los ojos. Electricidad chispeó detrás de ella. Uno de los rayos de Solaire. Ella sonrió y se obligó a erguirse. Había sudor entre sus dedos. El hedor de la sangre mezclada con el metal se mecía fuera y dentro de su nariz. Ella apretó los dientes y agitó dos veces su espada antes de retroceder. Un relámpago rozó su armadura, chamuscando el pelo suelto de su costado izquierdo. Ella brincó, azotando con su espada por los alrededores mientras el gigante se le aproximaba. Una estocada ardua de su arma la ayudó a esquivar el ataque, apuñalando en el proceso su pierna más cercana. Rowena tomó otro sorbo del frasco a tiempo que la lanza del caballero la lanzaba volando por la habitación. Se golpeó contra el mármol, paralizada de dolor.

Una vez recobró la vista, Rowena desconocía por cuánto tiempo había permanecido en el suelo, pero un fuerte estrépito de armadura contra mármol la hizo arrodillarse. Mientras se sostenía con las manos en el suelo, el gigante cayó al fin con un último corte de la espada de Solaire. Una mueca victoriosa iluminó brevemente el rostro de ella, esfumándose cuando el caballero dorado aterrizó al lado de su compañero caído. Extendió la mano para tocarlo. Los ojos de Rowena se ensancharon, y un grito forzado salió de su garganta antes de que pudiera pensar en otra cosa.

— _¡DETENEOS!_

El caballero cesó, apartó la mano, y se giró lentamente para observarla. Ella se quedó muy quieta, incluso cuando sus manos apenas la aguantaron. Tras un momento, Rowena se irguió y caminó con cuidado por la habitación hacia él, nunca apartando su mirada. Su cuerpo entero rogaba la muerte con cada pie que arrastraba, pero su mente la puso en un rumbo distinto. Se detuvo a solo unos pasos del caballero, y luego envainó su espada con lentitud. Con sus últimas fuerzas, Rowena se arrodilló delante de su enemigo, sus ojos fijos en los pies de éste.

Eso fue imprudente.

Pero también lo era envainar un arma que apenas podía levantar.

—Fiel caballero, —comenzó ella, con tensión en su voz, —sé que es vuestro deber luchar contra mí y proteger esta catedral. Lo que defendéis es de una importancia invaluable. Pero por favor, oíd mis palabras. —Rowena respiró temblorosamente. —No siento ningún deseo de luchar contra vos. En mis viajes por todo Lordran, he asesinado a incontables seres como yo, enloquecidos tras volverse huecos. Puede que consideréis esto como piedad, pero yo considero sus finales infructuosos, ingratos. Y… al seguir con mi búsqueda, deseo liberarlos de este dolor. Nada más y nada menos.

Rowena se detuvo para ordenar sus pensamientos. Antes de que pudiera de nuevo hablar, la afilada punta de la lanza del caballero se hundió en su hombro. Ella tensó su cuerpo.

—Un sinnúmero de no muertos han tratado de engañarme con menos, —respondió él con voz irritada. —¿Te atreves a creer que seré _misericordioso_?

—Creerlo no, —dijo ella. —Yo… tan solo tengo _esperanza_ de que decidáis perdonarme.

—¿Y _por qué_ , si no es intromisión, te aferras tanto a semejante deseo?

Rowena parpadeó, sus ojos fijos en el mismo punto. Mucho tiempo había transcurrido desde que había iniciado su aventura. Vislumbraba al Asilo de los No Muertos como un sueño distante. Sin embargo, a pesar de todo este tiempo, todavía se aferraba a _algo_. La exactitud de lo que era no estaba claro, pero debía responder. No le gustaba la idea de la lanza del caballero hundiéndose más profundo en su hombro.

—Puede que desee un mundo en paz, —ella dijo al fin, —un mundo libre de esta maldición. Si lo que me han explicado es cierto, venir aquí fue el siguiente paso para lograr esto. Y… ya hay demasiada muerte y miseria en este mundo sin que yo ayude. Anhelo romper el ciclo de matanza, lo que es el motivo por el que vengo a vos con un trato, guardián de Anor Londo.

Rowena respiró bruscamente mientras la lanza se hundía en el interior de su hombro.

—Entonces habla, no muerta, antes de que se te acabe el tiempo.

Ella asintió, y continuó. —Deseo recobrar la Vasija del Señor pacíficamente. Si osáis perdonarme la vida y permitirme el paso sin derramar mi sangre, tomaré lo que necesito y jamás regresaré en estos pasillos santos. En cuanto a mi valor… ¿cuantos otros no muertos han tratado de encontrar la paz con sus atacantes?

La sala se llenó en silencio, royendo sus oídos. Sus piernas temblaban por apoyar su peso. Se obligó a no derrumbarse. Su respiración era sosegada, lenta y agonizante. El sudor le chorreaba de su frente, una gota cayendo al suelo cerca de sus pies con un chapoteo sordo. Su garganta comenzó a arderle cuando la lanza clavada en su hombro fue finalmente retirada. Rowena se recuperó antes de que pudiera caerse de bruces contra el mármol.

—En pie. —Ella lo miró. El caballero seguía con su lanza en mano, pero ya no apuntaba hacia ella. Rowena se enderezó, luego se aferró a sus pies, tambaleándose levemente. Por poco perdió el equilibrio tras darse cuenta de cuán alto era el caballero en comparación con su tamaño.

—Os lo agradezco, —masculló.

Él negó despacio con la cabeza. —Tu vida no está en mis manos, pero sí en las de Su Majestad. Ella decidirá si eres digna de tu reclamación. —Él gesticuló hacia el fondo de la sala. Rowena se giró, observando los dos arcos. Ignorando su cuerpo dolorido, comenzó a caminar, el sonido metálico de armadura siempre presente desde cerca. Ella respiró superficialmente, el peso de su propia armadura empezando a pasarle factura. Pronto, ambos llegaron a un elevador no como los que había visto desde su llegada; una plataforma circular llana que se transportaba arriba y abajo por un mecanismo marrón en espiral. Ella lo pisó, bloqueando la presencia del caballero mientras ascendían.

Tras llegar al segundo piso, Rowena encontró una hoguera apagada. A pesar de su extraña colocación, casi se lanzó hacia ella, tal y como había hecho después de batallas precarias. No obstante, se contuvo esta vez y salió tranquilamente del elevador. Luego se quedó quieta.

—¿Me permitís descansar antes de la audiencia con Su Majestad? —Preguntó Rowena.

Una pausa corta siguió su petición.

—Que sea breve.

Ella reconoció su comando, luego brincó hacia la hoguera como si hubiera llegado al Santuario de Enlace del Fuego por primera vez. La encendió en silencio y se desplomó delante de la tenue llama, todos sus músculos rindiéndose a la vez.

Mientras el calor del fuego aliviaba el dolor en su cuerpo, su cerebro se puso en marcha. En un instante había tomado una decisión de la que estaba convencida la habría simplemente llevado a morir. La incredulidad impregnando sus pensamientos la mantuvo en el suelo más de lo que le habría gustado, sus ojos marrones siguiendo las temblorosas llamas. Estaba agradecida por ese lugar de descanso, pero ¿por cuanto podía permanecer civil antes de que todo se viniera nuevamente abajo? ¿Llegaría más allá de esa hoguera, o acaso su vida terminaría en manos del caballero, ahora escudriñando sus movimientos? Ella cerró las manos en un puño y las trajo cerca de su pecho, su respiración regresando a la naturalidad. No era mucho, pero en un mundo que buscaba matarla, tomaría esos pequeños momentos de paz mientras pudiera.

Rowena se levantó después de lo que se sintió como una eternidad de quedarse inmóvil en el frío suelo. Sus articulaciones ya no anhelaban por liberarse de la muerte, pero la armadura que llevaba resultaba agobiante. Suspiró suavemente mientras rodaba sus hombros y comprobaba las dobles puertas ante ella. La dama que había detrás indicaría su destino. Ella disipó la idea y lentamente caminó hacia el frente y subió los peldaños, encontrándose cara a cara con los portones antes de lo pensado. Aunque intentaba ignorarlo, la mirada fija del caballero se hundía en la base de su cráneo. Flexionó sus manos una vez, las puso sobre las ornamentadas puertas y las abrió, preparándose para enfrentar a la persona que había allí.

Se detuvo y observó a la mujer delante, y se llevó la mano en la boca. Esa mujer real no se asemejaba a ninguna de las que había visto hasta el momento. Unos largos rizos castaños ondeaban gentilmente desde su cabeza hasta su espalda. Vestía de un blanco puro, su vestido fluyendo a su alrededor y al piso en delicadas tiras mientras de reclinaba sobre un sofá y almohada. Rowena sintió calidez ante la visión de esa mujer, cuya piel radiante y sonrisa amable era todo lo opuesto de todo lo que se había encontrado en Anor Londo. Tan solo era el Sol quién osaba iluminar la escena con sus rayos, brillando las cortinas que envolvían la dama.

Quizá tenía una oportunidad, después de todo.

—Habéis viajado muy lejos y superado muchos retos, elegida de los no muertos. —La mujer dijo, con voz melódica y suave. —Acercaos, hija.

Rowena dudó, pero permitió que una sonrisa pequeña le cruzara en el rostro mientras se dirigía hacia la mujer y se arrodillaba ante ella.

—Oh, elegida de los no muertos. Soy Gwynevere, Hija del Señor Gwyn y la Reina de la Luz Solar. —Hizo una pausa. —Y veo que habéis perdonado al caballero guardián de mis aposentos. ¿Cuál es el motivo de vuestra decisión?

Toda calidez se esfumó cuando Rowena se acordó de la existencia de su adversario. Se mordió el labio, iba a hablar pero el caballero se adelantó.

—Fue la no muerta quién lo rogó, Su Majestad, —él dijo, su tono vacío de la irritación anterior, —desea hacerse con la Vasija del Señor sin más violencia. La he llevado en vuestros aposentos para que seáis vos quién dé el juicio final.

Rowena clavó las uñas en las palmas de sus manos. Ese era el momento que definiría todo su progreso, todos sus esfuerzos hasta la fecha. Inclinó más la cabeza, esperando la decisión de Gwynevere.

—Vuestros esfuerzos no son en vano, Ornstein Asesino de dragones. —Dijo Gwynevere, su voz siempre dúctil. —Habéis presentado a una no muerta reflexiva y conocedora. Ella es una sucesora digna de mi padre, sin duda.

Ante sus palabras, Rowena soltó aire de sus pulmones, con discreción. Así que Ornstein era el nombre de ese caballero. Ahora tendría que olvidarlo por completo una vez abandonara ese lugar.

—Por eso entrego la Vasija del Señor hacia vos, elegida de los no muertos, —continuó Gwynevere.

Rowena levantó la mirada, y un cuenco extraño y dorado apareció ante sus ojos. Estiró el brazo y tocó el borde, la textura tan suave como el mármol de Anor Londo. Tras el contacto, la Vasija del Señor desapareció con un destello de luz naranja, y brasas relucientes envolvieron su mano blindada.

—Increíble, —susurró Rowena.

—Y os suplico, que heredáis al Señor Gwyn, y os hagáis con el fuego de nuestro mundo. Con la ayuda de Ornstein el Matadragones, deberéis poner fin a este crepúsculo eterno, y evitar a más sacrificios de no muertos.

Tardó un momento en procesar las palabras de Gwynevere. Suceder al Señor Gwyn, poner fin al crepúsculo eterno con—

Espera.

Tenía que ser un error.

—Con todo el debido respeto, Majestad, —Ornstein comenzó, con aparente confusión, —no creo que la elegida de los no muertos necesite mi ayuda en su problema. Ha viajado lejos por cuenta propia. Tiene que ser capaz de seguir por sí misma.

—No estoy de acuerdo, querido Matadragones, —respondió Gwynevere. —Vuestra vida ha sido perdonada por la sucesora de mi padre. Puede que sus acciones sean una señal de sus necesidades. Viajad con ella, y aseguraros que la oscuridad no engulle nuestro mundo.

Pánico brotó en la garganta de Rowena. Era imposible. Quizá toda esa experiencia no era más que una pesadilla, peor que las que había tenido recientemente. Tomó aire con aliento tembloroso, rezando a cualquier dios piadoso que esa proposición nunca llegaría a—

—Como deseéis, Majestad.

Rowena se tragó un gemido de exasperación. Le echó un vistazo a Ornstein, quién iba levantándose con lentitud. Él la miró, los ojos de su casco reluciendo con un destello casi expectante. Apartando su sinfín de pensamientos, Rowena se puso de pie, y le echó un último vistazo a Gwynevere antes de salir de la habitación, sus manos sacudiéndose.

Su actual visita en la hoguera tendría que haber sido agradable, una que le permitiese celebrar su victoria por su obtención de la Vasija del Señor. Se había imaginado a sí misma mareada, riéndose aliviada porque sus esfuerzos no habían terminado en muerte esta vez. Ahora, deseaba que Ornstein la hubiera machacado una vez tras otra en la catedral hasta que ella lo matara en el curso. Miró la llama fijamente, ignorando el resplandor dorado frente a ella hasta que fuera necesario.

—Entonces, Oh Elegida No Muerta, —Se burló Ornstein, —¿vas a regresar a la matanza tan pronto?

Rowena levantó la mirada. —Por mucho que lo desees, no. —Se cruzó de brazos. — _Nos_ vamos al Santuario de Enlace, a menos que quieras desobedecer tu cargo.

Ornstein cogió aire, e imitó su pose.

—Muéstrame el camino.

Ella suspiró y cerró los ojos, apunto de levantarse del sitio cuando una sensación cálida invadió su cuerpo. La mano rozando el suelo de mármol encontró pronto suaves briznas de hierba, y una pequeña brisa que hacía volotear sus mechones de pelo sueltos. Abrió los ojos, decepcionada por encontrar al caballero dorado sentado delante de ella.

Rowena cuestionó las veces que podría lanzarse en la Ciudad Infestada antes de que su muerte fuera permanente.


End file.
